


i just can't stand to leave you so soon

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Winter, all of sehun's friends are embarrassing, bbh is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun can't stand to see a very sick and adorable Baekhyun go back to a lonely home for the holidays.





	i just can't stand to leave you so soon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt, [““Please please please let me have this box of hot chocolate. I am sick and home alone, so I had to walk here in fifteen degree weather, and this is the last box in this store. Please I just want to drink hot chocolate and watch The Polar Express and sleep.” ](http://munchkinpotterhead.tumblr.com/post/168788187527)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

There’s almost nothing Sehun hates more than a crowded grocery store during the holiday season, which is ironic since it’s almost tradition for him to go grocery shopping at the last minute for their annual Christmas dinner. People rushing around with their carts full of food, children running out of control while their parents are busy checking off their shopping lists, Sehun hates it all. 

Not to mention that most of the shelves are empty by the time he gets there. He should really manage his time better. He’s not even sure why they make him do the shopping considering Chanyeol always scolds at him for buying the wrong items. Just one of the many perks of being the youngest, he supposes. 

Christmas is in three days and Junmyeon thought it’d be nice to have their own little dinner before they all go back home with their families. The dinner’s tomorrow night and Sehun’s gotten about thirty angry texts from Kyungsoo about buying all the food last minute even though he and Junmyeon had been reminding him to go early for the past two weeks.  

The most recent text reads, ‘S _ ehun I swear to god if you don’t get everything on that list I’ll shave your head in your sleep’   _

Jongdae immediately replies with ‘ _ YOU GUYS CAN MATCH !!!  _ _ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ’  _

Sehun rolls his eyes and puts in his earbuds as he pushes his cart down the chips and dips aisle. Chanyeol requested three different kinds of dip, as he does every year. They never even finish it all and the salsa always go bad. What a waste of money. 

Next on the list is organic celery salt. He frowns as he reads the list. He didn’t even know that was a thing. He’s not even sure if this store even sells anything like that. Must’ve been a request from Kyungsoo or Junmyeon, he thinks. It’s not until an hour later when he’s got most of the items on the list in his cart - besides that damn celery salt - does he realize that Kyungsoo never put hot chocolate on the list like Sehun asked him to. 

He pushes his filled cart past the mother of four and the arguing couple to get to the hot chocolate section. The shelves are almost empty with the exception of one single box. He’s about to put it into his cart when another hand touches the box at the same he does. He furrows his brows and turns to the owner of the hand. 

The boy in front of him looks around the same age as himself. He’s shorter by a good few inches; his small body bundled up in what looks to be about four layers of clothing. He has a black beanie sitting on his head and a thick burnt orange scarf wrapped around his neck, almost covering up his mouth, and a pair of gold framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his red nose. Sehun stares down blankly at the boy, who’s blinking up at him, his hand still on the box of hot chocolate. Sehun refuses to let go also, he needs to have his hot chocolate!

The shorter looks like he’s about to say something - he also looks like he’s about to pass out from overheating- so Sehun takes off his blaring earbuds. 

“Please please  _ please _ let me have this box of hot chocolate. I am sick and home alone, so I had to walk here in fifteen degree weather, and this is the last box in this store. Please I just want to drink hot chocolate and watch The Polar Express and sleep.” The boy’s voice comes out breathless and a bit raspy, his nose and cheeks flushed. 

Sehun feels a tug of his heartstrings and he’s not sure why considering the other looks like a little winter burrito and he shouldn’t find it cute, but he does. “You walked here? In the snow?” he asks. 

The shorter nods, still holding onto the box. 

“Why are you alone? Shouldn’t you be home for winter break?” 

The boy sighs before saying, “Well I was supposed to go back home, but I couldn’t buy my plane ticket ‘cause I used all my money on rent since my stupid roommate lost his job and couldn’t come up with his half. So now I’m stuck here alone because all my friends went back home and I got sick because my car broke down and I had to walk to work everyday for the past week in this freezing weather, so please let me have this last box. My life depends on it.”

He looks up at Sehun with wide, hopeful eyes. The taller wants to say no, as selfish as it is, he just really loves hot chocolate. But he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do so. 

He doesn’t know what compels him to do it, maybe it’s because the boy is sick and he feels bad leaving him alone especially during this time of year. Or maybe it’s just because he’s cute and Sehun is a sucker for those brown eyes, but the words slip past his lips before he can register what he’s saying. “Do you wanna come home with me?” 

Sehun mentally slaps himself right after he hears his own words. The shorter looks confused and somewhat suspicious. It’s most likely because Sehun sounds like a serial killer trying to lure in his next victim. 

“What I meant uh- is that my friends and I are having dinner tomorrow night and you’re alone so I just thought you’d like to come over,” he quickly tries to recover. Yup, he definitely sounds like a murderer trying to prey on vulnerable and defenseless strangers. 

“Aren’t your friends gonna be weirded out that you invited some random guy you met at the store to dinner?” the shorter asks with raised brows. He’s sniffling and by the sound of his voice Sehun’s guessing he has a sore throat. He suppresses the urge to squeeze the shorter’s flushed cheeks and give him a cup of hot tea.  

He clears his throat before saying, “Uh, no. They’re super friendly. You know the more, the merrier.” This is a lie. He knows Kyungsoo will call him crazy for bringing a stranger he just met into their home and to a dinner that’s supposed to be for close friends only. They didn’t even let Jongdae bring the girl he’s been sleeping with for the past few days. 

The other still looks apprehensive, so he Sehun continues trying to persuade him. He’s not sure why he wants him to come so bad. “Plus I’m not willing to let you have this last box so you’ll have to come over if you want some.” 

He bites back a smile when he sees a small grin tugging at the corner of the shorter’s lips. “I guess… that could be fun. Probably better than staying home alone. You aren’t just trying to get me back to your house so you can kill me, right?” the boy chuckles. 

_ No, you’re too cute to kill.  _ Even if Sehun _ was  _ a murderer, he’d probably spare the boy’s life just for those pouty lips. “I’m Sehun, by the way. Probably should’ve told you that before inviting you over.” 

“I’m Baekhyun,” the shorter says, pulling his scarf down to reveal a wide smile. 

Sehun puts the box into his cart and pushes it forward. He can’t help but to smile to himself as Baekhyun follows behind him to the cash register like a puppy following its owner. “I’ve never liked The Polar Express,” Sehun says, trying to start a conversation while they wait in the long line. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as if he’s just been personally attacked. “What?! What’s wrong with you? Are you one of those weirdos that hate Christmas or something?” 

“Of course not,” Sehun scoffs. “I just don’t like that movie. I like plenty of other Christmas movies though.”

The taller forces himself to tear his gaze away from the pout that pulls at Baekhyun’s lips. “I just don’t get how you don’t like The Polar Express. It’s a classic,” he mutters as he eyes the candy display. 

  
  
  


###  ❄❄❄

  
  


On the drive home he thinks of how to tell everyone he invited a stranger over for dinner. A part of him still can’t believe he actually invited the other to come over. Who does that? Who just invites someone they just met home? 

He does, apparently. He just hopes Baekhyun isn’t secretly planning to rob them. 

“This is so weird,” Baekhyun says as they pull up to the driveway. He pushes his glasses up with his index finger as he checks out the house. 

“What is?” 

“The fact that I’m going to some stranger’s house.” 

Sehun purses his lips. “I’m not a stranger. You know my name, don’t you?” he teases. 

“You know what I mean,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I hope your friends don’t think I’m weird.” 

Chanyeol and Jongdae are chasing each other around with a sex doll and big pink dildo that Jongdae got as a gag gift from one of his college buddies when Sehun and Baekhyun walk through the front door. Sehun really should’ve warned Baekhyun that it was  _ his  _ friends that were going to be the weird ones and not him. 

“Yah Oh Sehun! What took you so long? Kyungsoo was gonna throw a fit because it takes hours to prepare-” Chanyeol stops when he sees the short male peeking out from behind Sehun. “Oh hi, hello. I’m Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol’s smiling widely and Sehun knows  _ that  _ smile, the one he uses when he thinks someone is cute. He narrows his eyes at friend, mouthing ‘back off I saw him first,’ to which his friend pouts, but then nods understandingly (and rather reluctantly). “This is uh- Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s one of my roommates and that’s Jongdae. He doesn’t live here, thank god.” 

Baekhyun nods and greets the other two before looking curiously at the sex doll and dildo now long and forgotten on the floor. 

“Kyungsoo is our other roommate, but he’s probably off in his room planning how he’s gonna punish Sehun,” Chanyeol snickers. 

“Sehunnie didn’t tell us he was gonna invite a friend over,” Jongdae says, raising his brow suggestively. 

Sehun scowls at him, he’s about to say something when Baekhyun beats him to it. “Oh uhm, yeah we’re not really… _ friends  _ technically. We just met at the grocery store.” Part of Sehun feels pleased that Baekhyun doesn’t think of them as friends. He doesn’t know what he would do if he got friendzoned after going out on a limb like this. 

“Ah I see... Good timing cause our little Sehunnie here hasn’t gotten laid in months, isn’t that right?” Jongdae has a shit-eating grin on his face and he quickly runs away when Sehun mutters ‘I’m gonna fucking kill you’ through clenched teeth before chasing after him. 

Once Jongdae locks himself in the bathroom Sehun finally gives up on trying to catch him and focuses back on Baekhyun, who’s sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face. 

“So Sehun, Baekhyun here told me about you saved him from a night of loneliness…” Chanyeol says as he leans back on the couch. “You know Baek, Sehun isn’t a saint like you think he is. He definitely invited you here because he thinks you’re cute. Run away while you can now. He’ll eat you up, he’s a mons-” Sehun’s quick to slap his friend upside the head. 

Baekhyun reddens even more so than before, his eyes darting back and forth between Chanyeol and the other. Sehun’s worried Chanyeol scared the shorter off, but then he’s smiling and Sehun didn’t think it was possible for him to look cuter, yet here he is.  

He pulls the shorter into his room and away from his embarrassing friends as quick as possible before they can do anymore damage. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to invite Baekhyun home. They really should’ve just gone back to the shorter’s apartment instead. 

“My friends are always trying to embarrass me because I’m youngest,  _ please  _ don’t listen to anything they say,” Sehun sighs. 

The shorter laughs loudly, then proceeds to cough into his scarf. “It’s okay. And for the record I think you’re cute too. I mean I would think you were a lot cuter if you liked The Polar Express, but nobody’s perfect,” he dramatically sighs before grinning. 

Sehun’s disliked that movie since he was twelve, but now he’s seriously considering giving it a second shot.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
